El joven atlas y el ángel mensajero
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Por culpa de Pansy, Theodore se siente incómodo en su fiesta de cumpleaños hasta que entre la multitud aparece un ángel que le hará recapacitar muchas cosas.[Fictober, Dia 9]


Summary: Por culpa de Pansy, Theodore se siente incómodo en su fiesta de cumpleaños hasta que entre la multitud aparece un ángel que le hará recapacitar muchas cosas.[Fictober, Dia 9]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 9, temática "Disfraces"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _El joven atlas y el ángel mensajero_**

 _"Hermoso, hermoso, hermoso, hermoso ángel. Amo tus imperfecciones, cada Angulo" – Bazzi Beautiful ft Camila Cabello_

1.-

Maldecía enormemente a su mejor amiga en ese instante.

A Pansy Parkinson le encantaba organizar fiestas por lo que no era extraño que decidiera celebrar el cumpleaños de Theodore Nott, el problema era que decidió por su cuenta y sin preguntarle a nadie que el cumpleaños sería una fiesta de disfraces. Harry Potter, su esposo había accedido a ir a la mansión de los Nott solo con la condición de poder llevar a sus amigos a lo que ella aceptó encantada.

Así que el chico se encontraba incómodo, frente a un montón de gente casi desconocida disfrazada de diversas cosas que a él ni siquiera le interesaba. Theo solo quería recostarse a beber un poco de Whisky y olvidar que cumplía veintiseis años.

Maldecía a Pansy, a Draco y a Blaise por insistir en que debía avanzar, divertirse, relajarse, pero ellos realmente no sabían como él se sentía. Nadie lo sabía.

En su mansión había personas a las que había torturado en contra de su voluntad, tratado mal con descaro y que había ignorado simplemente para mantenerse lejos de los problemas, aunque claro estaba que mantenerse lejos de todos los líos era el problema principal en su vida porque en el presente se sentía culpable al ver las caras de todos sus invitados.

― Pansy, realmente espero que Potter se emborrache y que debas llevarlo a rastras a su casa ― Murmuró frunciendo el ceño mirándola vestida de lo que parecía ser una mujer al estilo Pin up.

Pero en ese momento en donde estaba maldiciendo entre dientes a su amiga apareció la chica que le había gustado, pero con la cual nunca había podido tener una charla, frente a él en su propio cumpleaños había aparecido Luna Lovegood vestida de blanco con unas alas blancas y su cabello rubio liso y perfectamente peinado como nunca en la vida.

A Theo se le cortó la respiración.

― Oh, mierda.

Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que _Lunatica_ (como la solía llamar en la escuela) aparecería en su fiesta y mucho menos como ángel.

Se acomodó la estúpida túnica blanca y arrugada que estaba usando como disfraz de "dios griego", y respiró profundamente, quizás era el momento de intentar dar un paso adelante, dejar de sentirse horrible por los errores del pasado y seguir el ejemplo de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Potter… seguir adelante.

Y si Theodore iba a avanzar hacia el futuro le gustaría al menos estar en buenos términos con la ex Ravenclaw.

Se bebió con rapidez el vaso de Whisky de fuego sintiendo como quemaba en su garganta y se armó de valor acercándose a la rubia, aunque por cosas del destino ella se giró antes sonriéndole cálidamente.

― ¡Buenas noches, Theodore! ― Le sonrió extendiéndole lo que parecía ser un brazalete que llevaba colgando unas plumas y lo que parecía ser un par de espigas ― Feliz Cumpleaños, este brazalete te protegerá lo que te resta de tu larga existencia. Me alegra que me hayas invitado a tu fiesta, Pansy comentó que realmente querías verme aquí, debo admitir que estoy sumamente sorprendida. ¡Oh fresas!

La chica lucia emocionada al ver a un camarero acercarle un par de fresas cubiertas en chocolate blanco, por lo que Luna sacó una y siguió mirando a Theo como si lo estuviera estudiando cosa que al muchacho no le molestaba para nada.

Por otra parte, quería asesinar a su amiga por decirle que " _Realmente quería ver la luna allí",_ Nunca debió hablarle respecto al crush que sentía por la bruja naturalista. El chico sonrió de lado guardándose las ganas de un comentario acido respecto a la chismosa de Pansy, realmente no quería cagar las cosas con la rubia.

― Muchas Gracias... ― Cogió una de las fresas tal y como lo había hecho la chica. Quería decirle que se veía guapa, pero al parecer las palabras se atoraban entre sus labios rogando por salir pero temerosas de ser escuchadas.

― Tu cabeza está llena de Torposoplos, quizás sea bueno que los alejes por esa razón no dices y actúas como realmente quisieras ― Las palabras las había dicho mirando fijamente la frente del chico ― ¿Estás vestido de Dios porque tu nombre significa _Dios_ en griego? Espera ¡estás vestido de Atlas!

Le encantaba escucharla, su voz era suave y soñadora muy diferente a la de cualquiera de las chicas que existieron para él en la vida.

― ¿Que? ¿Atlas? ― Se colocó el brazalete en la muñeca izquierda ante la mirada de sorpresa de la joven ― ¿Quién es Atlas?

― Atlas era un joven titán al que Zeus condenó a cargar sobre sus hombros el cielo, técnicamente cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros…

Siempre le sorprendía la forma de Luna para decir lo justo en el momento preciso, no quería admitirlo, pero realmente se sentía de esa manera, como si tuviera una carga pesada por culpa de sus errores del pasado e intentaba cargar con los problemas de los demás sobre sus hombros para que los demás estuvieran bien.

Quizás era muy buena persona, quizás demasiado, o quizás solo quizás él quería creer que era una buena persona.

― ¿Sabes algo? ― Preguntó ella cogiéndole la mano con suavidad ― Aligera la carga, eres una gran persona, Theodore. Solo debes dejar ir el pasado, las cicatrices quedan y son experiencias para un mejor futuro.

― Eres una persona interesante.

La rubia se sonrojó suavemente y soltó la mano del muchacho para acomodarse el cabello.

― ¿Eres un ángel mensajero o algo así?

― Digamos que soy un ángel que tiene un mensaje para el joven atlas ― Caminó hacia la bandeja de Fresas y Theodore la siguió de cerca realmente interesado en la conversación de mitología. ― Realmente amo las fresas, también un poco el pudin.

Ella no era rara, era diferente y tenia muchos temas interesantes de los cuales hablar.

― ¿Y cuál es el mensaje?

― No estás condenado a cargar con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, no estás solo.

Lo miró a los ojos y él a su vez le sonrió desviando la mirada algo cohibido ante la intensidad de la presencia de ella. Luna tenia razón, él no debía cargar con tantos problemas, indecisiones y errores sobre su espalda.

― Gracias Luna ― respondió. Era momento de avanzar ― Realmente has sido grandiosa, y déjame decirte que te ves guapa y quería saber si…

― Si, me gustaría salir contigo ― Se comió la fresa para luego mover la mano en señal de despedida hacia algo invisible como si se alejara ― Los Torposoplos se han ido, Joven Atlas

― Eso es bueno, Ángel mensajero.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **Aquí en chile ya va a ser medianoche y literalmente me estoy durmiendo sobre el teclado, y ni decir que voy atrasada con los días del Fictober.**

 **Si, shippeo el Luna x Theo. Creo que ellos podrían tener una conexión realmente espiritual y dan buen material para trabajar, de ambos no tenemos mucha información, pero creo que se llevarían bien.**

 **Respecto a Atlas y el ángel fue algo loco y raro, iba a describir como Theo se veía bien vestido de dios griego pero terminé escribiendo como Atlas cargaba con el mundo en sus hombros a modo de metáfora (Culpen a Trollhunters)**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Un beso, holly**


End file.
